Does True Love Still Exist? (NaruHina)
by B1795H
Summary: What if Konoha City has been infected with a virus that turned human into a living dead...and only a few survivors were saved from it and live with full with cautions behind the huge barrier that they built to separate them with the living deads.
1. Chapter 1

**《** **Naruto** **》**

I already dead, but I really didn't remember when and where. But I've learned about how to live with it, after rambling around the city and meeting with the other species like me. I'm sorry I can't introduce myself as well, I don't really remember my name anymore, even what I was when I'm still alive. But I'm sure my name starts with the letter 'N'.

The only memory I have, the one that actually fresh in my mind is when I'm with the people who I seem familiar but I wasn't sure who they were...in there, we're joking and laughing with each other, the feeling that I actually really missed to feel. There were two people to be exact...A girl with medium long pink hair and a spiky black hair guy with blue tints, but with a duck butt hairstyle to be more precise.

Maybe they were my friends before...

But the memory starts to vanish slowly from my mind...And my only friend who is the same species as I am told that, we, zombies suppose not to have any memories anymore. But I know I'm different...different than the other fellow zombies...I really don't like to kill human to feed, because I don't want to see them in pain, and their screaming scared me, but what can I do? I'm a zombie...I have to feed or I might actually gonna die.

We were wandering around at the abandon airport, well...I never go to another place before...I'm in here from the start actually.

I have a friend, we met not long ago in this building. I called him 'G', he's also weird as I am. G has a red messy hair and a tattoo on his left side of his forehead. We are always being together, and never separate with each other.

We greeted when we bumped into each other, with grunt and groan or even sometimes shrug as a response to be exact. Besides, we managed to say the words...But only one to three words maximum. It's an achievement for us actually because none of the zombies can speak like us...

I was seated at the bar stool, staring into the broken glass for hours now...

"Y-yo..." G suddenly greeted while raising his hand a bit towards me.

Gosh...he walks so slow.

"H-hmm..." I make a sound to respond to him.

He then slowly took a seat beside me and turned to face me. We stared with each other for a long time...well technically, we always did that every single time we meet. He looks more terrible than I am because his skin is paler than I am as he turned longer than me. Just look at his condition, where the blue veins appeared from his right cheek along with his neck and the deep cuts of the knife all over his body and also the gun wounds too. He's like a senior to me, because if he's still survived with all the scary cuts and wounds.

Totally the luckiest zombie ever, huh...

We heard the 'Skully's scream, coming from the north side of the building.

Yeah...Skully, the oldest zombies before us...the most dangerous zombies ever because of their scarier look, their unbelievable speed and even their powerful strength that made the newbies scare of them.

I really don't want to become like them actually...because...I-I really hate living like this. It's so lonely though...But, I have to, no matter what and how many times I have denied it. There's no cure for us to become normal again...If we dead, then we dead, nothing can turn us for coming back to life, nothing...Although I feel so wrong to live like this sometimes...but I have to accept it...our kind is now more than the human. And we need to feed to stay alive...So that kind will be extinct soon.

Since they are more powerful and stronger than us, they automatically overpower us and take control of this building. We can just feed whatever they left for my fellow zombies...It's a bit disappointed...

"Hu-ngry..." G hardly speak out the word after a while looking at me.

"U-us...g-go...food." I took about a few seconds to reply him. But I'm starving...my desire of the flesh controls me completely, and I couldn't hold it any longer.

So, before he could even answer, I already scoot away from my seat and walking towards the door leaving him who still hanging. It's not my fault though, he is...because he taking too much time to respond.

 **《** **Hinata** **》**

 _ **Hinata's room...**_

"Hinata, are you sure you want to come with us?" My best friend, Sakura Haruno asked me in disbelief with my decision to join the special team that assigned to look for medicines.

"Hm-hmm...I'm sure." I answered her while putting my things in my backpack. "Don't worry too much, Sakura. I really want to join it."

She sighed heavily. "But it's not safe out there...what if..." I stopped her by staring at her with my arms crossed.

"I'm a big girl now...and I already trained to fight the zombies...so please don't worry about me." I explained. "Besides, you sound like my father, Sakura...and it's really not suit you, Sakura."

"What?" She seems a bit surprised with my words. "And you're... so annoying and stubborn too, Hinata!" Her face turns red as she's upset with me.

Okay, now she's sulking with me.

Sakura then left my room after hearing me mocked about her. Well, it's not really my fault, she's started first...so I just told her the truth.

Argh...She's just pretending to be sulking so I could cancel my mind. Not a chance, I won't buy it! Besides, she's just sulking only for a while, then tomorrow morning, she'll forget everything when she wakes up.

That's so Sakura! She always like that...

 _ **The next morning**_

The special team that was assigned to find medical supplies, that I was in, gathered at the in front of the gate barrier that my father built it. My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, the better shooter, Neji Hyuga, well, he's a like a brother to me, and my cousin, he's good with strategies, Sakura Haruno, my best friend since childhood.

My father, Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the human clan, he's a very strict man and trying hard to keep me and my sister safe from the zombies. At first, he didn't let me join this dangerous mission, but I insisted.

I really want to join it because most people always consider me as a spoil daughter and can't do anything to help our clan. They even call me useless and can't do anything right, so I want to change their perspective.

I have trained hard so I can protect myself, I once lost my mother, who my father said he has to 'eliminate' her, because she got bitten by the zombies. And then...I too lost my only crush 2 years ago. It's really hurts though, because...I didn't have any chances to confess to him. I'll never get to see him again, his blue ocean eyes, that are really dazzled me out, his cute whisker mark on his cheeks, that make him look so special than the other, and also his messy blonde hair that was so beautiful...oh god...I really missed him! But, he might be no longer exist in this world, right?

My father briefed us before we leave the safest place that keep us from the zombies attack. He sounded really strict, just like a captain gave orders to his comrade. He didn't look at me even once, or even say that he loves me, or to be more careful...maybe he felt a little upset because of my stubborn to join the team.

The guards that watch over the gate open the gate for us, and the special team went out of the gate with guns on our arms as a protection from the any zombies attack.

Neji Hyuga, the leader guides us towards the city with a map on his hand to find the old pharmacy which our team assigned to find the medical supplies. We, the girls walk in the middle of Neji while Sasuke walking behind us as a backup, so he could protect us from any attacks.

So this is it...My first mission ever. I hope we will accomplish it successfully, so my father will be so proud of me and the others will also change their bad perspective of me...so I will not be a useless person again in their eyes.

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	2. Chapter 2

**《** **Hinata** **》**

"Take whatever you can take. Just keep it quick we don't want to meet any living dead here." Neji said to us in a very low voice as we enter the pharmacy.

Sakura and I search all the cabinets in the pharmacy to find the well-state medicines while Neji and Sasuke guard the door from any ambush.

Sakura and I were focused on checking the medicines when I heard the strange sounds. The heavy footsteps to be exact.

Oh my god...we're so in trouble.

Zombies!

My heart pounding so hard when Neji signals us to find a place to hide. My hands and knees start to tremble and I really don't know what to do now.

"Psst...Hinata." Sakura whispered to me. "Over there!" She points her index finger towards a large table so I could hide under it.

"Stay there...Hinata-sama. And remains quiet." Neji whispered to me.

I nodded several times.

I didn't know that this kind of situation is so scare the hell out of me.

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

My group when in the city to hunt for the food. I automatically become their leader and always like that, and I don't know why. Maybe...I already have that leadership skill before I died and still bring the skill along into this new life.

The scent of the humans is so close from our direction, and I think it comes from the north where there was an old pharmacy there.

I stopped in the middle, followed by my fellow zombies. They are all looking at me like they knew that what I was thinking. I look at my friend, G and he signalled me that we should go in that direction.

Alright then...I'll take the lead once again, but this time we move faster than before so we could hunt the humans before they leave that place.

The smell is so strong as we are close enough to the front door. Behold the humans, we are going to feast you, every single of one of you.

One of my fellow zombies enters the front door first, maybe he's so hungry and can't hold himself.

But with a blink of the eyes, he got shot straight on his head by a raven hair guy with a duck butt style.

Some of the blood of my friend was all over my shirt and my face. My friend falls on the ground immediately and he's no longer moving, maybe already dead now.

The spiky-black hair with a blue tint guy looks at me with his eyes widened. His gun is pointed towards my head.

"Na-naruto?" I heard he said the word. The word is so familiar to me. The word that start with the letter 'N', same as my name.

I was froze totally don't know what to do now. Yes I'm hungry...I want to eat him...but I just can't. He seems so familiar to me. And my rusty brain starts to process the memory again. The only memory that I have, about the two persons that I always saw in that memory...medium-long pinky hair girl and the similar guy that was in front of me now.

"Sasuke!" I heard a girl's screaming and with a quick movement, the guy took a big paces away from me followed by the other human towards the back door.

Sasuke?

Why is that name is so familiar to me?

Who is he?

G bumped my shoulder, he even gives me a glare and grunts at me. But all I have responded to him is shuddering.

But wait!

I smell something...something is really sweet that make me more hungry than before.

I examined around the pharmacy and the huge table in front of me caught my eyes. The smell is so strong now as I slowly approached the table. G and my other friend already gone, chasing the humans that already ran off from the place, leaving me alone in the room.

I move the table aside and saw a midnight-blue hair girl who is holding a knife in her hand.

She's looks so beautiful...with the pale lavender eyes, that makes me frozen once again. My starving is gone now, when I saw her...it's like a miracle. I'm feeling livelier when my eyes met her beautiful eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." her eyes widened when saw my face. I can see some tears falling down on her cheeks.

Why are they calling me Naruto?

But suddenly I heard G's heavy footsteps coming from the back door direction.

"D-do-...d-on't s-scare." It was so hard for me to say the words, but I tried. "I-I'll h-help y-you."

I tried to come closer to her, but she still looks so scared of me.

"I-I p-pro-promise."

She seems to understand what I have said as she responds by nodding her head.

I leaned closer to her so I could smell her one more time. Her scent is so strong...so I need to get rid of it before my fellow zombies notice her.

I need blood...zombie's blood so she could smell like me, just like the living dead to be more precise. So I wipe my friend's blood that I got from my face and my shirt who got shot earlier from the guy, called Sasuke.

"S-sa-safe." I told her as I smell her again.

She looks so frightened of me...well...she should, because I'm a zombie...the dangerous creature that will harm her any time if I can't control myself.

But I promise myself that I will never harm her, ever!

Because she has already become so special to me...the moment my eyes met hers...I feel more, alive.

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	3. Chapter 3

**《** **Naruto** **》**

"C-come...s-safe." I told her, hoping she'll understand me. Her tears still keep falling on her cheeks.

G approached us and tried to examine the girl that is standing behind me.

"N-no...m-mine." I told him.

He grunts. "H-home."

We went back to the airport, our home to be exact with the human following me by my side.

I don't know what I'm doing.

What's wrong with me?

The girl just walks by my side and sometimes I took a glance at her to make sure she was okay.

Yeah...She's scared, of course. What else did you feel if you're surrounded with the zombies, my kind though?

G keeps looking at me, giving me the death glare that I didn't even scare of it. Maybe he knows that the girl is human...but he pretends not to notice it, for my sake.

My fellow zombies would never bring a living person home. You know why? Because that's crazy!

The girl stopped for a moment, maybe feel even more frightened because we're now in our territory. The place which is full with the zombies.

Right now, my friends think she's just another one of us. A new addition to the family. But they would think I was insane.

Why do I have to be so weird?

What am I doing?

I guide the girl to follow me to my private place which is basically the abandon plane. No zombies are here yet, in this place. It's just for me and she's the first one who been able to enter my place.

I opened the door for her, waiting her to enter the plane. She's still crying though...but I've promised myself that I will protect her from the other zombies. So she will be safe as long as she is with me.

She faces me and the tears still keep falling on her cheeks.

"H-home." I tried to tell her that this place is my home.

"What happened to you, Naruto-kun?" She asked me. "I never thought that you become a..."

"N-no...I-I'm...d-dif...different." I replied. "Y-you're s-sa..safe h-here."

She slowly moves her right hand towards me. My eyes only focus on her hand's movement.

What's she trying to do?

I feel a warm hand suddenly touches my left cheek. "I didn't scare of you...Naruto-kun."

She did call me Naruto?

Is that really my name?

If it does true...She must know who I am.

"S-sleep..." I move my eyes to the empty seat beside her.

She looks at the seat and quickly sits on it. Luckily, that she understands me.

I then walk to my stuff to find a blanket for her, maybe she feels a bit cold, although I can't sense a thing besides the human smell.

I waggle the blanket several times so there is no dust on it before I hand it over to her.

"Thanks..." she sniffled.

I took a seat opposite to her and my eyes never leave her for once that makes her a bit more uncomfortable.

"S-so...sorry." I slowly remove my gaze away from her.

"It's okay...you must be really lonely all this time right? I bet that I was the first one who ever come here, in your place."

I nodded.

She smiled, although her eyes look a bit puffy after crying so much earlier. "I'm glad that you're still here, in this world."

I'm trying my hardest to understand what she tried to say to me.

Her tears fall down to her cheeks again. "I miss you, Naruto-kun."

She missed me?

What did she mean by that?

"I'm tired, so I'll sleep first." She said to me while adjusting the seat. "By the way...thanks for saving me, Naruto-kun."

I really don't know what to say to her, so I just wait her until she falls asleep.

Oh yeah...after she said that she missed me, and I really don't know what is the meaning of that word...I feel something weird in my left side chest. Something moving to be exact. And it does sound like...'dub dub dub'.

What is happening to me, actually?

Am I gonna die for real?

What if I did die, what will happen to her?

Who will take care of her or save her?

Wait...I still don't know her name. I forgot to ask her actually. Maybe tomorrow, because she's asleep now.

And looks so beautiful.

 **《** **General** **》**

"Are you all mad?" Neji scolds Sasuke and Sakura. "How could you leave Hinata like that?"

"I'm sorry Neji...we really didn't mean to." Sasuke replied. "I thought that she was following us, but she's not."

"Dammit!" Neji kicked the big stone on the ground. "What I'm gonna tell to Hiashi about Hinata?"

"We need to go back to that place, so we could save her. I bet she must be still hiding behind the table." Sakura suggested.

"But there are zombies there, a lot of them. We might not survive if we barging to that place again. They might wait for us there." Sasuke didn't agree with Sakura's idea.

Neji sighed. "You're right, Sasuke. We need a backup, so I suggest we should return home first, and told the whole story to Hiashi."

"She's a very smart girl, Neji. I know she will think of something to save her life." Sakura said while tapping Neji's shoulder.

"Yeah...she's a smart girl, no doubts about that." Neji agreed. "Don't worry guys, I will take a blame for this. You two just stay back when I talk to Hiashi."

"No Neji..." Sasuke interrupted. "We all take the blame since we're in one team. Please...don't take the blame by yourself."

Neji's pale lavender eyes were on his comrade. "Thanks guys...I really appreciate it."

"Okay then...let's go guys. It's getting late now." Sakura puts on her backpack and starts to walk towards their hideout. Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke follow her from behind while examining all the angles of the places to make sure there is no ambush from the unwanted zombies.

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	4. Chapter 4

She still sleeps calmly on the seat opposite mine. Maybe she is fully trusted me for not trying to attack her. Well...I'm not actually not gonna hurt her, like I once have said before, my hunger suddenly vanished after seeing her at the pharmacy.

She seems like she's cold, so I quickly find for a something to warm her down.

Wait a minute...did my brain suddenly works now? Usually, I never have quick thinking...but now it's getting weirder.

I found another blanket inside of the drawer, and slowly cover her body so I won't wake her up.

Her creamy face is so beautiful as her hair slid away from covering her face as she shifted her position. I feel so strange when something inside my chest moves even faster. That's never happened before...I don't really know what is wrong with me right now.

I sat back on the seat opposite to her, watching her sleeping so calm. I never been sleeping since I turned to this kind of monster...and I really wish I could do that again.

I saw her opened her beautiful eyes, and our eyes met once again. "O-oh...you're already awake." She said while smiling at me.

"I...I..n-never s-sleep." I replied. Woah...that was so hard for me to say it.

"You never sleep?!" She seems a bit surprised and quickly shifts her sit position, so she could face me.

I shrugged...that's the only thing I can do right now.

"I'm sorry...I forgot that you're..."she stopped in the middle of her words.

"M-monster." I continued.

"N-no...you're not, Naruto-kun. I can see you are different than the other zombies."

"D-different?"

She nodded. "I don't know the reason yet...but trust me, you're different."

I look at her beautiful face.

She's right...I am different. Zombies can't talk right? But I do. Besides, I can think again, my brain works now. And something inside my body is moving now. I don't know why, but I think I'll figure it out later.

Oh yeah...I need to ask her name. But how should I do that?

"N...n-name?" Hope she will get that.

She knits her eyebrow. "My name?"

I nodded.

"I think you're already forgetting mine, right?"

I shrugged as an answer.

She giggled. "Well, my name is Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata Hyuga?

Why is that name is so familiar too?

"H...Hi-h-hinata."

"That's right. And your name is Naruto Uzumaki."

My name is Naruto Uzumaki?

"N...Na-Naruto?" Is that my real name? I got a name too?

She just nodded, but her tears start to fill her eyes again. "We once went to school together 5 years ago. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto-kun and I are friends. We're so close and I have a crush on you since we first met, but I'm too scared to confess to you."

What does she mean by that?

"One day my father sent you for a mission, to bring back the survivors who are trapped in the city. You and Sasuke were on one team with three other guys, that I don't know about them. The mission was completed and the survivors were safe...but only one person who was missing..."

Was the person was me?

"It's you, Naruto-kun. You're missing for 2 years now...and Sasuke too can't forgive himself for losing you...we really thought that you're already dead...I mean completely dead...but didn't expect that you turned to one of this creature."

The tears finally burst from her eyes.

"Your parents must be really glad when find out that you're still exist in this world. They missed you so much, Naruto-kun."

I don't like to see her like this...crying all over. "D-don't c-cry."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it," she replied while wiping her tears with her hands. "I'm just too happy seeing you again, Naruto-kun."

Suddenly, I heard her stomach growls, and her cheeks look so red now.

"That's...so...embarrassing." she said while holding her stomach.

I have no idea what's going on now.

"Naruto-kun..." she called my name.

I quickly look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm hungry...I feel so grateful if you could find some foods for me to eat."

I nodded. "O-okay...I-I'll f-find it f-for y-you." I quickly move to the door to find foods for her.

"Naruto-kun..." she called me that made me turned to face her again.

"Thanks."

"Oh...this it's been a long time since I have eaten this." She took a mouthful of the fruit cocktail that I found it from the abandon building that used to be a mart before.

I'm just staring at her, without blinking, well, technically a zombie doesn't blink like humans. The receptors in our body, maybe not working anymore.

I think I just made her uncomfortable because she obviously seems like that. So I just move my gaze towards the other object, waiting for her to finish her food.

"Can I ask you for something?" She suddenly asked me.

I turned my gaze back to her. "Y-yes."

"Can you take me back to the pharmacy? I think my friends are looking for me."

Okay...this is not good. She will be in danger if I take her back to that place. It's because my fellow zombies have smelled her scent before, it takes time for them to forget about it.

"N-n...no. I-it's not safe yet."

"Why?"

"M-my f...f-ffriends can still smell you."

"Really? I really don't know about that."

"N-need t..t-to wait for a few days."

She nodded. "Alright then...if you say so. I understand it."

Phew...I'm so glad that she understands me. It's kind hard for me to explain it to her.

"But...what we are supposed to do for a few days around here anyway?"

Oh she's right...She must be really bored to be around here without doing anything.

I must think of something to make sure she having fun during her times here without any zombies or Skully notice about her being with me.

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	5. Chapter 5

**《** **Naruto** **》**

I signalled her so she could follow me, as the coast was clear from the zombies. We went to a car park, where there are various good cars were abandoned there.

"Woah...how did you know this place?" She seems excited.

I shrugged.

She gave me a smile.

She walked closer to the red Ferrari 360 Spider. "Want to ride it?" She looks at me with her beautiful pale lavender eyes.

"C-can w-we?" I don't know why, but it seems like a bad idea for us.

"Of course we can...come on, Naruto-kun." She made a cute face to me, that triggered something inside my chest to pound hard once again. "I promise, nothing will be happening to us."

I look at her beautiful face, wondering what is happening to me, right now.

"I...I...d-don't know." I shrugged.

"Please..." she begged again.

If I say no, she will be upset with me. Oh...maybe she will run away from me, I can't let that happen. She will be in danger if my fellow zombies found her.

"O-okay..." I nodded once.

"Yeay..." she cheered happily. "Alright, you, Naruto-kun...Sit here on this passenger side." She grabbed my hand and helps me to sit on the seat in the Ferrari. "Put your seatbelt on, so you will be safe." She pulled the belt from the car and buckles it on me

"S-safe l-like you?" I was curious.

"Yes...Naruto-kun. Safe like me." She giggled a bit. "Okay...now let's go for a drive!"

"This is the best thing ever!" She shouted happily as she was driving the car along the runway.

I never saw someone like her before, I mean a human who looks so happy when me, a zombie is here around her.

I keep staring at her from my seat...she looks, different.

Usually human will start screaming when see us or worse start killing us with their guns. But she...I...I really don't know how to describe it.

Her beautiful eyes, then looking straight at me. "Do you want to try, Naruto-kun?"

W-what is she trying to make me do?

"Naruto-kun?"

I only shrugged her.

"Seriously, you should try this." She said to me again in a serious tone.

I shrugged again.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. Trust me..."

Trust her?

"Please..." she begged me.

"O-okay..."I replied.

She keeps moving forward since I frequently pushed the left pedal...ummm well...the car keeps stopping whenever I pushed that pedal.

She giggled more as the car completely halted in the middle of the runway. "Naruto-kun...I think you should pick a foot now." She pointed her hand towards the two pedals. "You're using two feet, just pick one foot..."

I did what she said to me, where I removed my left foot from the left pedal. And the car starts to move again.

"There you go. Okay..." she smiled widely.

Woah...that's so easy.

It has been a long time since I drove a car and I barely can't remember it.

She seems so happy when the wind blew her long beautiful hair. Geez...what is this kind of feeling? Why the thing inside my chest keeps moving so hard?

Am I gonna die?

"Naruto-kun," she touched my arm.

I slow down the car a bit, and took a glance at her, although it was so hard for me to look at her properly. "Y-yeah..."

"I think we should head back now. It's down already."

I nodded for several times. "O-okay t-then."

I was watching her, eating the can food that I got for her from somewhere.

Man...please stop staring at her. You make her uncomfortable!

I quickly move my gaze from her.

"Hey, are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She suddenly asked me.

"H-hmmm.." I nodded as for answer so I don't have to face and look at her again. She'll start to hate me if I keep doing that.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her again, since she sounded a bit serious now. Then nodded when our eyes met.

"How did you di...I mean, how did you turn to become one of them, the zombies?"

Turned?

I shrugged. "I...I-I d-don't know?"

I watch her put down the can, then came closer to sit closer to me. "Sorry for asking you that. It's just we really thought that you already dead, especially your parents."

"P-parents?"

She nodded while holding my hands.

Woah...her hands are so warm.

"They'll be happy if they see you again. And I'm happy too, to be able to see you again, Naruto-kun." I saw some tears started to form on her eyes.

"D...d-don't cry," I move my right hand so I could touch her left cheek. "Please don't, H...H-Hinata."

Her eyes were widened. "Y-you remember my name?"

"H...H-hinata, r-right?"

She nodded with a smile curved on her lips. "Yeah...my name is Hinata Hyuga. And, yours is Naruto Uzumaki." She pointed her index finger to my chest with my eyes follow it.

"N...N-Naruto...U-Uzumaki?" Man...this is so hard for me.

"Yes...Naruto Uzumaki." She looks so happy now, and the tears are no longer seen in her eyes. "You do know that you are so different, right, Naruto-kun?"

I shrugged once again.

She giggled. "As far as I know, zombies aren't understanding what human said to them. And I know that you are special...you still you, Naruto-kun. Like the way I first met you several years ago."

I tried to process what she has said to me. I know that she said something about me. Something about me being different.

"I...I...I f-feel..." I tried to tell about something happened in my body to her, but I can't a right word.

"Yes...Naruto-kun." Her small hands were holding my hands that are so dirty and covered with the dried blood. "You feel what? Just tell me..."

I looked into her beautiful pale lavender eyes and I never blinked a bit.

Why, the thing inside me keeps moving so hard whenever I grazed her?

"I...I..I...feel di-ffer-ent."

She smiled. "Yeah...you're different. I know that, Naruto-kun."

I shook my head once. "T-th-there is a t-thing inside *put my right hand on my left chest* here...moving."

She puts her palm on my left chest. "It's your heart...Naruto-kun. Y-you're a-alive." Her eyes widened when facing me.

"A-alive?"

She nodded her head while smiling at me. "You're alive, Naruto-kun. A zombie couldn't have a beating heart. That's why you're different." She quickly pulled me closer and rest her chin on my shoulder.

Why is this thing...I mean my heart...moving really fast when she did this thing to me.

What was she doing to me now?

Why she doesn't afraid with me?

What if I accidentally hurt her?

"Naruto-kun...you should follow me home. Your parents must be really happy to see you." She was crying, but she seems happy too, that totally made me so confused about her.

Why she's been like that? That expression...I really don't understand it.

"H-home?"

"Yes, home. Our friends are waiting for us...for you and your parents too. They'll be happy to see you again."

"H-happy?

She nodded. "Happy...yes, just like me happy to see you again. The guy that I really miss so much."

"O-okay...w-we'll go h-home."

She wiped her tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much."

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	6. Chapter 6

"S-sku-lly..."It's still hard for me to speak fluently.

Hinata who currently trying to hot wire the Ferrari turned to me, "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"S-sku-lly," I tried to say it one more time although it was hard. Hopefully she can get what I mean.

"Skully?" She knits her eyebrow while looking at me confused.

"T-they a-are co-coming..."

Her eyes were widened, "Oh my God! What should we do?" She starts to panic all of sudden. Both of her cheeks are red and she even pulls her beautiful midnight blue hair for several times, which making me feel something tickling inside me.

I made a sound, which I have never made it before. A sound that's similar to Hinata when we're driving the car around the airport.

"You laughed..."her pale lavender eyes are now looking straight into mine.

I tilted my head when heard the 'laugh' word.

"You actually laughed, Naruto-kun..."she walked closer to me and grabbed both of my hands.

"W-wh-what l-laugh?" I really don't get what she meant by that.

She then gave me a smile, a beautiful smile that makes that thing inside my chest makes a sound of 'dub dub dub' once again. "It's something that makes you more human, Naruto-kun. Come on, we should hurry now, before the Skully comes here."

I shrugged. "I-I...d-don't k-know." I'm so confused with the human thing. Am I really different from the other zombies? Am I becoming human again?

"Yes!" She was jumping at a place when she managed to hot wire the Ferrari. "Let's go home, Naruto-kun."

I feel like my right cheek was lifted a bit that I wasn't sure what kind of expression was that.

"N..."That voice, it sounds really familiar to me.

I turned to my backside and saw G was standing not far from us with three other zombies behind him.

"N-Na-Naaruto-kun?" Hinata sounds terrifying, of course she is, because we are now surrounded with my kind, the zombies. They might attack us anytime.

"S-stay..." I told her to stay in the car. "M-me...h-handle."

She nods several times with the teary eyes.

I have to make sure her safe from the other zombies, and none of us touch her. I will do anything, even though to sacrifice myself, because she's special to me.

G grunts at me while the other looking straight to Hinata as they want to eat her. I gave them a glare along with a growl that makes them back off from us. "S-stay a-away..." I warned them.

G looks at me confusedly by tilting his head. "F-food..."

I shook my head, "N-no! S-she's m-mine!" Hopefully they will understand what I meant to stay back from Hinata.

"N!" G raised his voice. "E-eat!"

"N-no!" I shouted back at him. His expression changed into something which I couldn't understand myself. "S-she's special...*turns to see her*..."

G sighs, "O-okay..." he looks at her then back to me again."B-be s-safe."

I nodded several times.

Suddenly, a loud yelling coming from the emergency exit, and from the sound of it, it must the Skully. We have to leave this place fast or they might catch us.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata called me once again and her tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"G-go..." G said to me. "M-me...h-handle it."

I just can't believe when G said he wants to help me and my other fellow zombies too. Hinata's presence must be giving us a big impact that can change us all...to be human again. Maybe there's a cure for us, and with it maybe I can stay a bit longer with her.

I quickly went inside the Ferrari where Hinata is waiting for me. The engine was revving loudly as the panic Hinata pushed the accelerate pedal too hard.

"O-oopss, sorry," she pouts her lips. "That must be caused so much attention."

I nodded while looking at her.

"Ready?"

"R-ready..." I replied back with my right cheek lifted a bit.

She started to drive the car carelessly and almost hit the other car in front of us. But with a quick movement, she managed to control the steering wheel back.

"Whoa...this car is super-fast," she said with amused.

"Oh my God!" Hinata almost lost control again as several Skully appeared in the car park exit. "What should we do?"

"H-hit..." I suggested to her who seems like she was blank, totally no have idea what to do.

She took a glance to me and said, "Sir yes, Sir!" Then pressed the gas pedal as hard as she could that makes the loud 'Vroom' sound.

The Skully was thrown several meters away when the car hit them. And Hinata, she screamed happily when we managed to pass through them without being ambushed with them.

But I noticed some of the Skully gave us a glare with their scary looking red eyes as if they were marking us. Hinata might be in trouble if they caught her scent. Hopefully they don't, or she will be eaten or worse... become one us.

 **《** **General** **》**

"YOU LOST HER!" Hiashi Hyuga went mad after his nephew, Neji Hyuga told that Hinata is missing.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Neji apologized, didn't dare to look at his uncle's eyes.

"You called yourself a leader, but you can't even protect your crew. You are so weak, Neji! WEAK! Now my daughter is missing or even worse, turned to be that fu*king ZOMBIE!"

"No sir," Neji protested. "I'm sure she is safe out there."

"How come?!"

"She's a smart girl, I know she will survived sir. Hinata worked as hard for you to acknowledge her, sir. I know she's somewhere out there, hiding from the zombie. I believe in her."

Neji's words made Hiashi sat on his chair, speechless for a minute.

"Fine, take some crews with you and look for her. If she happened to be one of them, you know what to do." Hiashi gave his final words.

"Yes, sir," Neji forced himself to agree with Hiashi's instruction, although he did not agree with his last sentence.

How can he hurt his very own cousin? She's like a sister for him...how can he shoot her straight in the head if she turned to a zombie.

"So how was it?" The pink hair girl asked Neji as she saw him walking out of Hiashi's office.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath.

"Neji?" The girl grabbed Neji's hand, forcing him to tell her what Hiashi told him just now.

"He gave us an order to find her," Neji finally opened his mouth.

"That's great," Sasuke replied.

"And he gave us an order too, to execute her if she became one of them..." Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by the Hyuga's words.

"How could he give us that kind of order? Hinata is her daughter!" Sakura said in disbelief. She tried to barge into Hiashi's office, but Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her hand.

He then pulls her closer to him, "Sakura, control your anger. It's no use for us to disobey his order. I know she's safe somewhere in the city."

"S-she is my best friend, Sasuke-kun," the emerald green eyes girl was crying in Sasuke's arm. "I don't want something bad to happen to her."

"She's my friend too, Sakura. We'll save her, I promise." Sasuke gave a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"Okay guys," Neji interrupted. "Now go and take a rest first. We'll start our mission at dawn."

 **Naruto**

I was waiting.

I'm not sure where I am right now.

The surrounding looks so green and peaceful, something I was longing to see. The sounds of the birds chirping, the fountain, which behind me and the sound of people talking not far from me. I really missed that all.

Is this real? Or am I dreaming, because a zombie can't dream, we even can't sleep like the human. How can I be dreaming?

"Who is that guy?" I asked myself, curious about the guy who currently standing not far from me. He was wearing an orange hoodie paired with a dark blue jeans. There was a bouquet of roses in his right hand.

I walked closer to him, although it was hard for me to walk properly, but I have to. I want to see that guy's face, because he seems really familiar to me.

"Naruto!" Someone was yelling my name from behind. "Watch out!"

Naruto? That was my name. So, that's mean, t-that guy is...me.

I saw myself being attacked with a zombie who coming out of the blue. And the spiky black hair who called for me was trying to help me, but it was too late. That zombie has bitten me.

"Go!" I saw myself shouted at the guy. "Go save yourself, Sasuke!"

"B-but..." The spiky black hair guy was hesitated.

I'll handle him...just go Sasuke!"

There was warm liquid coming out of my eyes...something that is so unusual for me. The liquid was clear as the water when I touched it with my fingers as it flowed on both of my cheeks.

I'm so curious what kind of liquid was that. It was something I never experienced before...Or maybe I have already forgotten about it. And the thing in my chest... *puts a hand on my chest*...it feels so heavy and so hurt so much.

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


	7. Chapter 7

**《** **General** **》**

"Our mission today is to find Hinata and save her. So, I want two of you to be more cautious with the surrounding. We don't know where the zombie's lair supposed to be. But I'm sure it must be around the pharmacy in the city since we got ambushed last time." Neji, the leader of the team gave the briefing to his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, you forgot about me, dude," someone suddenly interrupted them. A guy with gray shaggy hairstyle and a pair of blue eyes. He already completed with a rifle and a backpack, just like the three of them.

"What are you doing here, Toneri?" Neji asked him.

"General Hiashi asked me to join your team," he replied with a smirk, being arrogant and didn't respect Neji as a leader at all.

"He did?" Sakura asked for a confirmation.

"Yup, last night after you guys left." Toneri answered while blowing the dirt from his rifle.

"Alright then, let's get going," Neji suggested to his teammates. He then signalled the tower guard to open the huge gate in front of them, which separate the city full of zombies and the human city.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Sakura whispered to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Sasuke tried to calm her. "There's nothing going to happen."

Sakura gave a small smile while leaning her head on Sasuke's arm. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too," he kissed her on her head. "I'll protect you no matter what. And I'm not gonna fail just like the last time."

She gently pokes on her boyfriend's stomach, "Hey, it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Then looked into his boyfriend's black pearl eyes.

But he moved his gaze away from her, "It was my fault. And I regretted it so much. I should come a bit sooner and save him. Now he turned to be one of them."

Sakura lifts his chin a bit, "Please, don't blame yourself. He might not be happy if he heard it, you know"

He nodded.

"Now, that's my Uchiha," She gently pinches both of his cheeks.

 **《** **Naruto** **》**

"Naruto-kun?"

Yes?

"Are you sleeping?"

No? A zombie shouldn't be sleeping actually. We just can't because we already lost the ability to do that. And I even forget how it feels to be sleeping.

"Wake up, Naruto-kun..."

I'm already awake.

Am I?

My body was shaking as someone shakes it, but I'm too weak to move. Maybe because I didn't eat my 'food' for this past few days.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's screaming startled me so much and she was looking worriedly at me as I opened my eyes. "I thought you already left me..." She hugs me tightly while crying. "You haven't moved at all and I couldn't even check your heartbeat too. It makes me worried so much."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I apologized to her.

So I did really sleep, huh? And I was dreaming too.

"Come on, it's already dark now," she said to me. "We need to hide in this house and continue our trip tomorrow morning."

I nod, following her lead wherever she goes. I have to make sure that she return safely to her city and free from my kind, although I have to sacrifice my life.

We entered a house, it was not that big and safe for temporary. She then locked all the doors so the zombies couldn't enter the house.

"S-sleep..." I told her so she could take a rest. Her eye bags already showed up since she didn't get enough rest for days.

She replied with her cheek lifts a bit, "I will, but I need to grab some food first."

I just nodded and watching her rummaging the kitchen cabinet, looking for something to eat.

"Found it!" She said out loud. "And it's still okay to be eaten."

My right chin lifts a bit when saw her. I really wish that I could be with her forever. But I can't, since we are the different creatures.

"Oh my God, this is so good," she said while eating the can food in front of me. "I really missed this so much."

I only sit in front of her, not moving at all and watching her eating the whole can food. Sometimes, I feel like my right chin lifts a bit whenever she making a weird-looking face that I find it cute for me.

"You know, Naruto-kun," she started the conversation. "I saw you smile frequently since yesterday."

Smile? What was that? When did I do that?

"W-what s-sm-smile?" I asked her confusedly.

She did it again, lifting her cheek a bit, "Like this, awww… it's hard for me to explain it to you, actually."

I tilted my head once again, totally have no idea about it.

"Well, in your case, you always lifted your right chin...it was called smile actually. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say to you, Naruto-kun."

I replied her with a shrug.

I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm so clueless.

She sighs, "That's fine, actually."

"S-so-sorry,"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," her warm hand touches mine. "Now, let's get some rest, okay?"

"O-okay..."

I was sitting on the couch, watching her sleep calmly on the bed in front of me. I was thinking about what happened earlier. It's kind of weird actually. How can I be asleep and dreaming like that? I never experience it before, not until she came to me.

Hinata is really changing me back.

Maybe she's my cure for me, to get out from this darkness.

 _ **The next day,**_

We started our journey early in the morning with the Ferrari which Hinata was driving. She said the fuel is not enough for us to arrive to our destination and we might need to walk there for a few miles.

And that thing has worried me the most. Because I'm afraid the Skully or the other zombies might ambush us.

She's totally right. The fuel is out now.

I looked at her who seems a bit scare now. "I-I...p-pr-rotect y-you."

She lifts her ch-...I mean, she smiles at me, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

I replied her with a smile.

"Now let's get going," she offered her hand towards me that I gladly accepted it.

"Wait," she stopped and turned to face me.

I tilted my head confusedly.

"Your hand is so warm now," she was examining both of my hands.

I just shrugged as for the reply.

She smiles, "That's a good thing, though. You are more human now."

"R-re-really?" I asked in disbelief.

She nods, "Yup, I'm sure you started to change to be human back. I know it's weird, but we have all the proofs right?"

I nodded several times with a smile.

"Good boy," she touches the tip of my nose that I find it really weird when she did that. But anyway, I like it though.

We were walking for almost 2 hours now, according to what she told me earlier. And she seems a bit exhausted which worried me so much about her.

"Wait...did you see that?" She pointed her index finger to the north side.

I nodded, "Y-yes." There were four human figures not far from us who walking straight in our direction.

"Are they all zombies?" She asked and sounds a bit frightened.

I tried to smell them to identify whether they were all zombies or human. But I couldn't. I just lost my ability to do that anymore.

"I-I d-don't k-know..." I told her.

"They are my friends!" Hinata said happily as she managed to identify them. She runs towards their direction with me following her from behind.

"Hinata! Duck!" A male voice instructed Hinata. With a blink of eye, a loud gunshot sound was heard that makes me fall hard on the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed my name loudly and even tried to run back to get to me. Unfortunately, that long brown hair guy stopped her with two other human beside him. One of them is a pink hair girl and the other one is a spiky black hair guy. And they seemed really familiar to me and we even met once at the pharmacy when I found Hinata.

H-Hi-Hinata...

That thing inside my left chest, it hurts so much. I stand back on my feet, and there was warm liquid coming out from my wound and it was red.

"No...Naruto!" Hinata was crying as the gray hair guy pointed his gun towards me. "Don't kill him!"

His blue eyes fill with killing instinct looking straight into mine. "Goodbye, Naruto..."

That was the last words I heard when I was totally black out.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes and some misspelled words if there's any_**


End file.
